Expecting the Unexpected Couple
by Yaara
Summary: Tsukimori Shiori didn't think she deserves happiness, much less find it in such a solemn and disciplined man. But a mistake left an engagement broken, and she was forced to flee from the pain. Can he provide the happy ending that she so desperately wanted to believe in? SanadaxOC
1. Prologue: The Day it All Began

**EXPECTING THE UNEXPECTED COUPLE**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Prologue: The Day it All Began

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm very fortunate to have so many friends and acquaintances gather here tonight, in honor of the 50th anniversary of the Tsukimori Media Group. On behalf of the Tsukimori family, please enjoy tonight's party." Tsukimori Akio, founder of the company, boomed to a full room of guests.

The Tsukimori Media Group is an international company comprised of global television channels, magazine and book publications, radio broadcast and so forth. Tsukimori Akio built this empire with his bare hands. At the age of 72, he has recently announced his retirement, ready to hand over the leadership of the company to his only son, Tsukimori Isao. Tonight, Akio has invited numerous friends and their families to welcome his passing of reins to the next generation.

"Congratulations, Akio! You've raised a fine young man." Sanada Genmon said to his old friend, patting Isao on the back.

"You are too kind, sir." Isao bowed and smiled at the elder. He looked over at his lovely wife, Kaede, who was busy hosting all of the arriving guests.

"Ah Genmon, it's good to have you here." Akio replied, "Where are Nao, Hana and Masaru?" Akio asked.

"They should have arrived by now. Oh, speak of the devil! Here they come!" Genmon pointed to the people walking towards them.

"Old friend, it's been a long time." Yukimura Nao and Shiraishi Hana smiled at Akio, with Atobe Masaru behind her.

"A suitable party for this occasion." Masaru nodded his approval.

Akio was glad to have so many of his long term friends present.

Sanda Genmon was a police officer in his youth. With his sharp wits and honest nature, he had an iron hand in reforming the national police force, and eventually made it to the position of Chief of Police. After his retirement, he used the connections he had in the legal system to head a security company with his son. With hard work, dedication and with his reputation, he was extremely successful in establishing an international security and protection empire to numerous tycoon companies in the world.

Yukimura Nao has always been a famous beauty ever since they were in school together. She has always been a supportive and gentle friend, who also had a talent for taking care of young children. As a former elementary school principle, Nao has raised an outstanding and devoted family of her own. Akio and the rest of his friends were all extremely sad when Nao's husband died a few years ago. But she was a strong woman who now puts much of her time to look after her children and grandchildren.

Shiraishi Hana has been best friends with Nao for years. But after she got married, she moved to Osaka and became one of the top sales of her husband's pharmaceutical company. After her husband retired, she took over the management and has been the CEO ever since. Hana was so strong-willed that she was able to balance her business and family life perfectly.

Atobe Masaru was by far the proudest person Akio has ever known, but despite Masaru's background, Akio does not consider him to be an arrogant person. Born to a wealthy family, Masaru is now the head of the Atobe International Group, with multi-industrial investments and structures. The extent of his investments is so vast that it was a real miracle for him to be available for today's party.

"Are the children all here as well?" Akio asked his friends.

"No, my son had business in the Middle East, but I was able to bring my grandson, Keigo. It's not often he returns to Japan." Masaru shook his head. "That boy went off to find his own amusement. I should really have someone bring him over."

"Haha, that's okay! Curiosity at such a young age is hardly a bad thing. There are plenty of things to keep him interested in the mansion." Akio laughed.

"Oh, I also brought my grandchildren. I believe Keigo is the same age as my grandson, Seichi." Nao replied.

"Yes, that would mean he's the same age as my Kuranosuke. We should really introduce them since we don't come to Tokyo too often. Akio, after talking to Kaede at the door, I especially want to meet that adorable granddaughter of yours, Shiori. You really shouldn't have kept her so well hidden. Now, where are those wayward kids?" Hana frowned.

"Not to worry, Hana." Genmon looked to the side of the room, gesturing a boy to over. "Why don't I send my grandson, Genichirou, to search for the children?"

Genichirou, a child of around ten years old stood aside his grandfather, wearing a stern expression.

"Genichirou, pay your respect to your elders." His grandfather commanded.

Genichirou straightened his back and bowed deeply.

"Genmon, so this is the boy you were talking about." Nao smiled warmly at the young boy, making the boy blush.

"It might be a little early to tell, but he shows promise. His father and I have high hopes for him." Genmon said proudly, "Genichirou, I need you to find a few people at the party for me. These people are all young man around your age. You know Yukimura Seichi already, and you can have a look at Keigo and Kuranosuke from Hana and Masaru's photos. Bring them back to us when you find them. There's someone special I want all of you to meet."

"Yes, grandfather." Genichirou bowed. He took a quick look at the photos of the two boys and set off quickly.

* * *

"Wow, what a large tennis court!" Yukimura Seichi looked in awe at the empty tennis court. He bounced back and forth around the court, looking to find a racquet and tennis balls. In the end, he found a small compartment outside of the fence with a few new racquets and dozens of tennis balls. Excitedly, he took out the equipment and started practicing.

"If you want to play, you should have an opponent." A voice appeared, making Seichi look behind him. A boy with light purple hair looked challenging at him.

"Who are you?" Seichi asked.

"I'm Atobe Keigo, and you are…?"

"I'm Yukimura Seichi. Are you a guest here too?"

"I am. The party was no fun, so I came to look for a bit of amusement. What do you say we play a match? I shall dazzle you with my skills." Keigo looked at him.

"Hey, no fair. I want to play too, if you guys are playing." A third boy with silver-brown hair jumped out of nowhere, and rushed to pick up a racquet.

"Humph! I don't mind if I play against you two." Keigo shrugged.

"Actually, I was going to say the same thing." Seichi smiled sweetly.

"How about we take turns then?" The third boy, who introduced himself as Shiraishi Kuranosuke suggested.

While the three boys argued, Sanada Genichirou stepped onto the court and walked over. Sensing someone behind him, Keigo looked up.

"Yukimura, your grandmother is looking for you." Genichirou said seriously. "You guys must be Atobe Keigo and Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Your grandparents have also requested your presence as well."

"Oh?" Keigo raised an eyebrow.

"Sanada, you came at the perfect time. Now we can play a doubles game." Seichi pushed a racquet into Genichirou's hand, and positioned himself on the court.

"Yukimura, our grandparents are waiting…" Genichirou frowned.

"I guess one set wouldn't hurt. It'll be over quick anyways." Keigo said smugly.

Upon hearing his words, Genichirou gripped his racquet tightly and walked to Seichi's side of the court without another word.

Kuranosuke smiled and walked to the other side with Keigo.

Despite the young age of the boys, a fierce and relentless battle ensued. Yet unbeknownst to them, a young girl happened to chance upon their match from her window.

Tsukimori Shiori, Akio's granddaughter, saw from her window the exciting tennis match the four boys were playing. At the age of eight, she's never seen anyone played tennis, even though her family's compound included the facility. To her, it was an interesting and curious thing to watch.

Before her mother came to get her, she snuck out of her room and went downstairs towards the tennis court. When she got there, the boys were too busy competing against each other to notice her.

Just when Genichirou was about to strike his serve, a timid voice came from the side of the court, "What are all of you doing? Can I join in the game?"

He dropped the ball and frowned at the disruption. A little girl with the color of midnight hair and a pair of soft gray eyes strolled in. She worn an elegant ivory gown with red ribbons tied to her ponytail, and her eyes danced curiously around the court.

"Sorry, but the game is already going on. You'll have to wait till later to play." Seichi smiled at the newcomer, hoping she would stay back for them to finish the game.

"But…but it looks quite fun. My grandfather has always said I'm good at sports. I can show you." Shiori pouted, trying to win Seichi over.

"Sorry, no can do." Kuranosuke shrugged his disagreement.

"But…but…" The little girl stuttered, confused as to why all the boys did not comply with her wishes like everyone else.

"It's quite obvious we all feel the same. Stand back if you don't want to get hurt." Keigo pointed to the side of the court, ushering the girl to leave. Though he wasn't sure who she was, it was obvious she was here for the party. But Keigo doesn't care; everything else can wait until he beat these worthy opponents.

Shiori's eyes begin to tear up. She looked longingly at Genichirou, who was the only one who hasn't said anything.

Genichirou walked over and shook his head. He gently pushed Shiori out of the way. Before turning back to the court, Shiori grabbed his racquet and smiled deviously at him. "Now I got you. It's my turn!"

Genichirou looked annoyingly at the child in front of him. He did not like her childish behavior, but he remembered he was a guest here and tried to reason with the girl.

"Like we said, we are still playing a game. You can play after we have finished."

"No! You'll all just leave after the party. I really want to play now, please…pretty please?" The girl begged again.

In truth, all of the boys didn't want to forfeit the game. It was hard to find a worthy opponent, not to mention all three at once. The continual disruption by the young girl was really beginning to get on their nerves.

"I'm not letting go until you guys agree!" Shiori said stubbornly.

Genichirou tried to grab the racquet back forcibly, but Shiori held on tight. As Keigo, Seichi and Kuranosuke walk toward them, Genichirou decided to relinquish this racquet for another. At the same time, Shiori pulled with all of her might. Unfortunately, this caused her to fall back hard and smack her head directly on the net post.

The impact instantly knocked Shiori unconscious, with a deep cut to the back of her head. The four boys were shocked by the turn of the event, and rushed over to oversee her injury.

Genichirou and Keigo picked the girl up and lay her down on the bench, while Seichi grabbed his jacket to try to stop the bleeding. Kuranosuke immediately volunteered to go find his grandmother in the house to help.

"Genichirou, what do we do? There's so much blood." Seichi's hand trembled as blood continued to ooze out.

"Keep putting pressure on the wound." Genichirou replied, with Keigo pulling off his own jacket to add to the pressuring.

"What is going on here?" Akio boomed as he rushed into the court. Hana, Nao, Masaru and Genmon quickly followed, with Kuranosuke in front of them.

"Shiori!" Akio walked over quickly, picking up his granddaughter. He's shocked to see the seriousness of the injury, and at the same time, furious at the boys.

"Akio, call for a doctor or have an ambulance brought over immediately. Shiori needs need help now." Hana instructed, taking over the girl's first aid.

While Hana and Nao took care of the girl, Akio, Genmon and Masaru questioned the boys.

"What happened here? Speak up." Akio raged.

"Sir, it was my fault. She wanted to play with us, but we didn't let her. She got hurt because of my childish behavior." Genichirou stepped up and spoke.

"No, we were all to blame." Seichi and Kuranosuke both admitted, not wanting Genichirou to take all of the blame.

"Excuse me, sir. In fact, the whole scenario happened like this…" Keigo quickly covered the entire story.

"The doctor's here!" Kaede rushed in with Isao and the doctor. They quickly moved Shiori into the house for a thorough examination. With Kaede, Nao and Hana helping the doctor, the men returned to the party, keeping the unexpected scene from the rest of the guests. The four boys were instructed to wait in a room until the party was over.

Several hours later, after all of the guests have left, the men returned to where the boys have stayed, only to find Nao and Hana in the same room.

"How is she?" Akio and Isao asked immediately.

"She's had a few stitching to close the wound, and thankfully only a minor concussion. Now she needs lots of rest to recover, but she'll be fine." Hana answered.

Akio sighed with relief. Now that that's over, he's had time to think about what just happened. The more he thought about a certain plan of his, the more probably it seems. As unfortunate as this incident was, it was also the perfect opportunity to realize his goal.

Ever since he announced his retirement, he's had time to think about his family's future. Akio wasn't worried about Isao and Kaede, but he was worried about his only granddaughter. As Shiori is his sole heir, Akio has only ever wanted her to enjoy life to her heart's desire. But at the same time, she was fated to carry on the vast empire of his fortune. Akio has always regretted not having a grandson, and since all of his old friends have always spoken of their grandsons with pride, it has given Akio the perfect solution to his dilemma.

"Boys, I know none of you meant any harm so nothing will be held against you. It's been a long day and none of you has had much to eat. I want all of you to go with Uncle Isao to get something to eat." Akio ordered, making the boys leave the room.

"Akio, I'm really sorry about all this. If there is anything we can do, please do not hesitate to let us know." Nao said sympathetically, while Hana, Genmon and Masaru nodded their agreement.

"Actually, there is something I have to ask from all of you."

"You know you can ask anything from us, as long as it is within our power." Masaru promised.

"Oh, it's definitely within your power. All I ask if for all of you to agree to my proposition."

"What proposition?" Genmon said puzzled.

"Even though what the boys did was unintentional, but the damage has already been done. Shiori will, for the rest of her life, carry the scar with her. All I ask is for the boys to look after her when she's older." Akio begins to unfold his plan.

"Of course it's not a problem! Shiori will be like our own granddaughter." Hana added.

"Actually, there's a bit more to that." Akio continued, walking over to his own desk.

"What do you mean?" Masaru questioned.

"I need all of you to agree to a contract of responsibility."

"Contract? Responsibility?" Nao wasn't sure where Akio was going with this.

"Sigh, I guess now is as good as ever to let all of you know. Shiori is my only heir, and all I want for her is to live a carefree life. At the same time, she also has the responsibility to carry on the company, yet I do not want to put her under such stress in her condition."

"What do you mean?" Genmon pressed.

"She has congenital heart disease." Akio said with a heavy heart.

"!" The rest of them gasped at the severity of the truth.

"Akio, I'm so sorry to hear about this. But how does this tie in with a contract?" Masaru asked.

"It's really very simple. Since my granddaughter won't be able to lead my company, then I must find the most suitable person who will be able to carry it for her. After hearing about the boys for years, and after what happened, I think it's only fair that the boys become a marital candidate for my little Shiori."

"What?" The rest gasped again.

"Akio, I think this is going a little far…" Nao began, but only to be stopped by Akio with a wave of his hand.

"All of you would do the exact same thing, if you were placed in my situation. Besides, I am only asking for a chance, that's all. The conditions of the contract will be most explicit, benefiting both sides. The children will still be given choices to their own future. The contract is merely an incentive for them to get to know each other better."

"Hmmm…." Masaru thought about it, "I am not saying yes, but I don't mind if you elaborate your plan a little."

Seeing Masaru's attitude, Akio was almost sure that Masaru will agree with him. Clearly, Masaru was the quickest to catch on the advantages of their children getting married.

"The terms will be simple. The kids can do whatever they choose in the coming eight years. By Shiori's sixteenth birthday, if the boys are still single, we will come up with an occasion to bind them together for a little while. This period of time will allow them to get close to each other and determine each other's suitability."

"Well, it doesn't sound too bad so far…" Hana replied.

"Now, should the man Shiori chooses also agree to an engagement, then the engagement will be binding. It also means, should it ever happen, that they will need both grandparents' approval to dissolve the formal engagement. Hopefully, this will dissuade them from making any rash decisions. Lastly, the conditions of the contracts must be exclusively for our ears only. Do you all agree?"

The rest of them look at each other, not at all sure if they should go along with Akio's plan.

"I'm not getting any younger, and neither are all of you. If our grandchildren choose to be together, then what's the harm? I'm only asking them to spend some time together in the future. Is that so hard to agree to?" Akio sighed.

"Well, as long as the terms are quite clear. I don't see anything wrong with it." Masaru smirked, "What about the rest of you?"

"This…is unheard of…" Genmon was still struggling.

"Come on, Genmon. Didn't you always secretly want a granddaughter?" Akio baited, as Genmon coughed in embarrassment.

"I suppose there is no real harm in this agreement." Hana finally said, watching as Nao also relents.

"Good, I'll have my lawyer draw up the papers." Akio said delightedly.

"Lawyer? Aren't you taking it a little far?" Nao frowned.

"Better to have it down on paper. My mind just isn't what it used to be. I've always prefer to have something solid in my hands than just an abstract idea." Akio chuckled.

"A business man to the end…How like you, my old friend…" Masaru and Hana both laughed, with Genmon and Nao sighing helplessly.

* * *

Here's my new story! I hope everyone will enjoy it as much as I am! For the prologue, I've used most of the PoT's first name because of the appearance of their grandparents. In later chapters, I will change it so that they are referred by their last name (just to keep it in line with the manga/anime)!

This story is coming a little harder than I thought, so please be patient!


	2. It's Time to Put the Contract Into Play

**EXPECTING THE UNEXPECTED COUPLE**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Time to Put the Contract into Play

"Oh my gosh, Millisant just released another book! She looks so cute! I have to get a copy." A high school girl squealed to her companion.

"I just bought the last copy yesterday, and it took me hours to line up. It was tiring, but definitely worth it!" A boy cut in and arrogantly flaunted the copy in his hand.

"Let me see, please, please…" The two girls tried to grab hold of the book, but the boy pulled back and ran as fast as he could.

Yukimura Seichi and Sanada Genichirou watched as the boy, Kirihara Akaya, quickly ran off with the girls behind his tail.

"Running in the hallway, I'll remember to add that to Kirihara's list of disciplinary actions." Sanada frowned at his junior from the tennis club.

"Haha, you are as harsh as ever, Sanada." Yukimura smiled. "But even though I don't regularly follow fashion, I've also heard about Millisant, one of the most popular idols nowadays."

"Idol? A waste of time." Sanada grimaced. In his opinion, blindly following fads and fashion were all meaningless, and he could care less about what some pop idol was commercializing today.

"Kirihara seems to be really into her, I've also heard Marui and Jackal talk about her many times."

In truth, Millisant has grown so famous, that most high schoolers were faithful followers of her establishments. As the main spokesperson of the Tsukimori Media Group, she's a successful teen model and fashion icon. Features in countless magazines and television advertisements, she has a natural charisma to draw the audience in with her eyes and smiles.

"We should be concentrating on practice. Let's go." Sanada walked towards the tennis club.

After graduating from Rikkaidai Junior High School, Yukimura, Sanada and his former teammates have all opted to enter Rikkaidai Senior High School directly. With their skills and reputation, all of them have secured a spot as the tennis club regular members. Yukimura was once again appointed as captain, while Sanada was the vice-captain. But unlike in junior high school where Yukimura had to act as the coach, they now have a wonderful coach to lead them, giving Yukimura the time to practice and prepare for all the tournaments.

* * *

"Sir, today is Miss Shiori's sixteenth birthday." Tsukimori Akio's secretary calmly reminded, "Should I…?"

Akio looked out of his office window, with his back turned towards his secretary. "What is she?"

"She's currently in Hong Kong, but is due to return in five days." The secretary flipped through his schedule.

"Send her some flowers and let her know I wish to see her upon her return." Akio gave a short command, then dismissed his secretary.

Once the door closed, he slowly picked up a photo on his desk and sadness filled his heart. The family portrait of himself, Isao, Kaede and Shiori…They all looked so happy.

Four years ago, Isao and Kaede were killed in a flight accident. The couple was away on a business trip in Russia. Since they have already missed Shiori's birthday, the little girl was angry and upset about their absence. Shiori's stubbornness kicked in as she demanded for her parents' immediate return to Japan. Had it not been for her insistence, perhaps Isao and Kaede would still be here today. Akio knew Shiori was just a child back then, but every time he saw her, it reminded him of his own loneliness and bitterness. Shiori became the channel of his loathing, and the once pampered little girl was forced to grow up on her own. After so many years, Akio did not know how to face his own heir anymore, nor was he sure if he has forgiven her. The distance that has grown between became too great for him to try to make amendments.

Now that she was finally sixteen, it reminded Akio about the agreement he made so many years ago. Despite everything, Akio still intended to put his plan into action.

Over the years, Akio has kept a close track of the four young men who could one day lead his own company. His friends were one of the reliable sources he had about these young men's accomplishments. Akio knew he had been right because all four of them have become fine young man.

Of the four men, Akio favored Atobe Keigo or Sanada Genichirou. He believed these two had the most suitable character and personality to run his large company.

But ultimately, it will be up to Shiori to decide which of them is suitable.

Without hesitating, Akio called up all of his four friends to set up a conference call. The meeting between them took several hours, but in the end, the plan has been finalized. All they needed to do was to get the children together and wait for the next step.

* * *

Millisant, or Tsukimori Shiori, watched the passing scene as the chauffeur drove her toward their family estate at Karuizawa. After returning from Hong Kong just a few days ago, an unusual summon from his grandfather, beckoning her to return to home. She met shortly with her grandfather and was handed a letter before he quickly left. Shiori didn't ask much because she didn't have to. His grandfather's secretary has told her that all of the instructions were contained inside.

Upon opening the letter, Shiori found another assignment. She had thirty days to complete 15 sets of theme photos at Karuizawa for the Tsuki Magazine's next seasonal publication. As the representative spokesperson of her family's business, Shiori could not and did not want to argue, but simply went along with the task. The only strange things were that One: Her agent would be not able to follow her to the mansion; Two: She had to host a few guests by herself for thirty days, while completing her job; Three: The staffs have been withdrawn and it was her duty to take care of her guests; Four: Grocery and items will be periodically supplied.

This meant that she had to do all the chores, while keeping her guests happy and making sure all of photo shoots were successful.

Shiori was really puzzled by her grandfather's arrangement, but she knew it was useless to ask him. Tsukimori Akio was not a man who made requests. He was the leader who commanded. All Shiori wanted was to get through this month in peace.

Shiori was used to traveling and moving around, but she did miss all of the tutors she's had from her homeschooling. Being away from home for another thirty days meant her education was once again on hold. After her parents died, Akio had taken her out of school and set up numerous elite tutors to continue her education. Even though her training has put her far ahead of her peers, Shiori still missed going to school and meeting new friends.

"Perhaps it is for the better…" She sighed, knowing her identity would cause a riot at school.

* * *

"How strange we both received this mysterious invitation." Yukimura said to Sanada, as they both climbed out of their ride and stood in the front garden of a large mansion.

"I asked my grandfather to check for fraudulence, but there was nothing too suspicious about it. Perhaps it really is as the invitation has suggested. We should look into it more while we are here." Sanada replied, scanning the area quickly.

Behind them, a limousine came up and as the chauffeur opened the door, Atobe Keigo stepped out of the car.

"Atobe!" Sanada said surprisingly.

"Oh, Sanada and Yukimura. You are both invited as well?" Atobe said, "Though I am not surprised to see players of your caliber here, as it should be."

Atobe Keigo, the current Hyotei Academy's tennis club captain, was also one of the most prominent players of Japan's national high school tournament.

_Honk! Honk! _Another bus pulled up from the driveway, and two familiar faces also stepped down from the door.

"That's…Shiraishi from Shitenhoji…and Akutsu from Yamabuki High…" Atobe looked over quickly at the newcomers. "The invitation said there would be five players…But I have a much bigger fish to catch…"

"Atobe, you're here as well?" Shiraishi Kuranosuke waved, "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"I'm stuck with you losers for a month, so don't get in my way." Akutsu Jin spat out.

Sanada frowned. This was an unusual invitation indeed. The invitation contained very little information, except that there were five elite players invited for a personal training camp. He would have refused to come, but his grandfather thought it was a good opportunity to explore the unknown. Sanada Genmon encouraged him to challenge himself and perhaps something beneficial could be learned from this experience. Seeing his grandfather so confident in his abilities finally helped to make up his mind in attending. At the same time, knowing Yukimura was coming here as well was also a reason for his accompaniment.

Yukimura, on the other hand, also thought it was a suspicious invitation. Normally, Yukimura would have shrugged the opportunity off, but his grandmother informed him that Sanada would be going. Nao was asked by Sanada's grandfather to accompany Sanada, just in case there was trouble. As the captain and good friend of Sanada, Yukimura thought it was in both of their interest to find out about the mystery behind this camp.

For Atobe, his invitation was personally delivered to him by his grandfather. It was strange Masaru would bother with such a trivial thing, but Atobe felt there was more to it than his grandfather was letting on. As an added incentive, Masaru secretly informed that a certain rival of his would also be present and this was a great chance to have a rematch.

Having come a long way, Shiraishi looked excitedly around the dense forest around the mansion. The invitation promised to provide the perfect place for vacationing and work out. Since he was feeling a little bored in Osaka, he took up this opportunity without question. Honestly, he was curious as to what this camp would offer. In secret, the lush forest of Kurizawa also contains a few species of insects that he was dying to see. Oh ecstasy~

Akutsu was never a team player, especially not one for a shady camp from a shady invitation. Had the invitation not stated that a prize money would be offered if he could beat all of the fellow players, he would never have come. The money could provide a relief for his mother's café business and he will not let anyone stand in his way.

Each of the five man had something on their mind when they unloaded their belongings and walked into the mansion. Upon entering the house, they found no attendants or staffs to greet them. Only a large white envelop was found on the table, addressed to all five of them.

"Let see what it says," Yukimura picked it up, "To all who has graciously accepted this invitation, preparations have all been made for your arrival. Your coach will be meeting you soon to discuss your personal training for the month of stay. Please keep in mind the following things. First, there are no onsite staff members. Second, food and materials will be supplied regularly. Third, since your arrival is deemed as a commitment, no one will be allowed to leave until the month is finished. Transportation will not be arranged to take all of you home until the time is up."

"It almost sounds like a threat…So are we trapped here?" Shiraishi frowned, noting the oddity of the letter's details.

"If they wanted to keep us hostage, it is entirely contradictory for us to roam around here with such freedom. If I am correct, this mansion is owned by Tsukimori Akio, a family friend. There should be no danger, despite the strangeness of the conditions." Atobe smirked. Since his family also owns property in this area, it was not surprising for Atobe to know who his neighbors were.

"So who and where is the coach?" Sanada asked.

"I see everyone has safely arrived." A voice came from the top of the stairs. When they all looked up, Tezuka Kunimitsu looked down at all of them with the usual expressionless face.

"Tezuka!" Shiraishi gasped, "What are you doing here? Wait, don't tell me you're the…"

"Yes, I am the new coach at this camp." He said in a matter of fact, walking downstairs to meet his former rivals.

"I thought you were in Germany." Yukimura asked.

"I was. But my training in Germany is currently on hold for this month." He explained simply. After Tezuka graduated from junior high school, he continued to train in Germany while attended Seigaku Senior High School. Tezuka had to work even harder to balance his foreign training and tournament/academics in Japan.

"All of you should settle in first before we begin our training. Your rooms are in the west wing." He pointed to the left.

"Why is Tezuka our coach? He's a student like us too." Akutsu stared at Tezuka.

"Perhaps it's because Tezuka's had coaching experience, plus he knows how we play." Shiraishi explained, "But I have to admit, I'm eager to play against him, aside from receiving his instructions."

"If anyone has doubts about my abilities, then it is only fair to test me." Tezuka looked at them straight in the eyes.

"I don't think it is necessary. We've all familiar with your skills, right?" Atobe looked around the room.

"Tsk!" Akutsu picked up his luggage and walked upstairs without saying anything.

"Meet back here in half an hour, after you have all freshened up." Tezuka said, as each of them walked towards the west wing.

"Tezuka," Atobe said before heading off, "This is fate, wouldn't you agree? The time for our rematch has come. I'm rather looking forward to it…" He chuckled.

Tezuka's face remained expressionless as he took off to begin his own preparations.

* * *

After everyone has unpacked, they all gathered again downstairs.

"Since today is the first day, I'd like to have a look at this place before we can begin practicing. After all, we are going to spend a month here, right?" Shiraishi asked Tezuka, hoping to get a chance to review the area.

Tezuka thought about it for a second, "I suppose you are right. Fine, take a break to look around. I will meet all of you at the court in the backyard." Tezuka then left.

"Sanada, let's go take a look." Yukimura said, with Sanada nodding.

Akutsu looked at the others in disdain and went off on his own.

"Hey Akutsu, where you going?" Shiraishi called after him.

"Leave him, go ahead and explore. I'm not interested since I've been here before." Atobe said nonchalantly and went off without another word.

"Well, that leaves the two of us then. Shall we go?" Yukimura asked.

"Sure." Sanada followed behind his captain.

* * *

"Hey, Yukimura. Do you hear something?" Sanada stopped all of a sudden. There was a light humming coming from somewhere.

"Really?" Yukimura stopped and listened, "Yes, now that you mentioned it. There does seem to be someone else here, and it doesn't sound like the others. Shall we check it out?"

Sanada nodded as he made his way over cautiously with Yukimura.

"The sound is coming from over there." He pointed to a tall fence, just outside of the open hot spring.

At the hot spring, Shiori randomly hummed a popular song she's heard, while scrubbing the floor of the outdoor hot spring. After her chauffeur has dropped her off, she's glad that she has arrived before the guests. This gave her time to dust up the mansion and to make sure everything's perfect. The Tsukimori family has been known to give the best of hospitalities to their guests and she was not about to embarrass her family. While it still troubled her as to why her grandfather would choose to pull of the regular staffs from here, she could only assume it was a trial to her future role as heir of the company.

"Perhaps this is just a way of getting back at me…" Shiori smiled bitterly at herself, while rubbing her sore arms. Maybe her grandfather will take pleasure knowing about her fatigue and loneliness, but she will not give him the satisfaction of seeing her as a failure.

Before commencing with the cleaning, she dressed herself in one of her plain old work outfits, and grabbed a pair of cleaning gloves and mask from storage. Looking at her long straight hair that hung low to her bottom, Shiori knew it would present a problem for her task. Smiling to herself, she wrapped her hair in a bun style and secured it with a scarf. Once all that has been finished, she looked at her new cleaning attire with satisfactory.

"Who would ever believe Millisant is here cleaning the hot spring floors?" She chuckled to herself. Without thinking much, she returned to her song and scrubbed even harder.

After giving the floor a long awaited scrub, she stood up and went for the mop. With her back turned, she did not see the two young men who have just entered.

Yukimura and Sanada looked at each other, wondering who this woman was. They specifically remembered that there will be no staff present.

"Excuse me, but do you work here?" Yukimura asked gently.

The unexpected question startled Shiori, and she quickly turned around to face the strangers while holding the mop firmly in her hand.

"I'm sorry to frighten you, but we thought there was no staff here in the mansion." Yukimura said again.

Shiori blinked a few times and put a hand over her fast beating heart. Are these the people that her grandfather told her about? The only information she has on her guests were their names and the purpose of this visit. Furthermore, she thought they were scheduled to arrive in a few days.

"It's…quite alright. But you are…?" Shiori asked softly.

"Yukimura Seichi, and my friend here is Sanada Genichirou." He pointed to the man with the black cap. Sanada only nodded, but kept his sharp eyes on her. As part of the Sanada family, he was trained from an early age to keep his senses keen at all times. There's something about this that just didn't seem right. The woman in front of him was dressed like a servant, but there's something about her…

Shiori was a bit taken back by Sanada's piercing insight, wondering what she has done to invite such attention. She looked down uncomfortably and blushed under her mask.

"Oh, you must all be Mr. Tsukimori's guests. I'm so sorry to have missed your reception. Please forgive me. My name is Shiori and I am to take care of things during your stay. If there's anything, please do not hesitate to let me know." Shiori bowed to her guests.

"Ah, it's okay. We're sorry for the intrusion. I guess we'll leave you to your work and see you later." Yukimura smiled warmly at her and left with Sanada.

After leaving, Sanada asked Yukimura, "Yukimura, something feels off…"

"Sanada, you scared her. It's completely normal for anyone to act that way, under your scrutiny. Relax, don't look so stern. She's just a maid that's here to take care of us."

Sanada wanted to say more, but in the end decided to withhold his words. After walking around some more, they eventually returned to the tennis court, where Tezuka was waiting for all of them. By the time they got back, Akutsu, Atobe and Shiraishi were already back.

* * *

"So the guests have arrived…Why was I given such inaccurate details? I didn't expect them to be so young…" Shiori tapped a finger on her head, thinking over the details given to her. How unlike her grandfather and his secretary to be so careless…

Just to make sure she's updated, Shiori pulled out her cellphone and called her grandfather's secretary. Unfortunately, no one picked up.

Seeing as her guests might be waiting for her, she had no choice but to call her grandfather directly.

The phone rang for a few times and was picked up, "Tsukimori Akio speaking."

"Sir, this is Shiori." She said quietly.

"I thought you are hosting our guests…Never mind, what is it?" His voice answered impatiently.

Shiori's heart sank, knowing how her grandfather hated to hear her voice. "Sir, I just want to reconfirm the details of the guests. I was told they were to arrive in a few days, but apparently, they are already here…" Before she could finish, her grandfather cut in coldly, "So they arrive a bit early, nothing too major for you to handle. Shiori, these guests are very important. You should show the proper respect and hospitality befitting of the family. Is that understood? I expect no complaints from them! Furthermore, the crew will arrive soon to begin the photo shoot. You know what I expect." Then he hung up.

"…Yes, of course." Shiori answered to a broken line, knowing it was useless to call back and ask for more. In the end, she could only comply with her grandfather's wishes. After working and traveling abroad for so long for her previous assignments, Shiori often wondered if her grandfather missed her, or even knew how hard she worked. But time and time again, the complete negligence from the old man has greatly destroyed her expectations. Never has she received any recognition or kind words…nothing…

Shiori wiped the tears on her cheeks and slowly dragged her tired body downstairs to continue her hostess duty.

* * *

After hanging up, Akio picked up the family photo on his desk. He stared at the smiling faces of his family, especially the little girl who he loved so much. His own wrinkled face reflected back at him from the glass, and it reminded Akio of the cruel words that he has said to her.

Despite the awkward relationship between them, Akio never stopped caring about his granddaughter. True, he has placed a difficult task on her, but he would not have done so if he was not confident about her ability. At the same time, he has people reporting to him about the status of her health. The crew arranged for the photo shoot was careful not to overtire Shiori out. In any case, Akio has a full team of medical experts on hold should anything happened.

Suddenly, his phone rang and it was Masaru.

"Akio, I heard everyone has arrived at the mansion. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Masaru asked.

"Of course, I've been waiting for years. Don't tell me you are not interested?" Akio replied.

"You know me well, old friend. I am rather curious as to how things will unfold. But more importantly, I heard you also invited two unexpected participants to the game."

"You mean Tezuka Kunimitsu and Akutsu Jin? They are necessary in my plan, of course. Nao, Hana and Genmon didn't have much of a problem persuading the kids to go to such a suspicious event, but your grandson Keigo is something else. Without a powerful incentive such as a long term rival, you know your grandson would never be bothered to come." Akio explained, as he's sure Masaru will understand.

"You are right. Keigo has always been an assertive child. It's not the Atobe way for me to decide for him. The boy makes decisions on his own." Masaru shrugged, "So what about this Akutsu fellow? What if she chooses him?"

"Masaru, haven't you ever wonder how amazing it was for all the boys to love and excel at the same sport? In a way, I believe tennis to be a sign…A sign that I have willingly followed, only to find Akutsu Jin."

"Meaning?"

"Let me keep my secrets for a while long. I promise you, my friend, that I will tell you everything when the time comes." Akio assured his friend.

* * *

"Phew, that was a great workout." Shiraishi said, "Tezuka, I'm very glad to be able to work with you again."

"Same here." Tezuka acknowledged. The last time they worked together was in junior high school, when Seigaku visited Osaka to train with Shitenhoji.

"Who else is starving?" Shiraishi said goodheartedly.

"I admit I'm a bit famished as well." Yukimura agreed.

They all followed Tezuka to the dining room, where food was already set out on the table.

"That's it?" Akutsu said aggressively, looking at the simplicity and meagerness of the meals.

"It's like we're placed in a monastery. I thought you said there was a maid in the house to tend to our needs. Such slacking of job is not to be tolerated." Atobe said in a displeased tone.

Tezuka ignored the rest of them and proceeded to sit down, but Atobe was not done yet.

"For the sake of the next thirty days, I think it is necessary to make sure that the servant understands my expectations." He turned and went in search of the maid. Atobe was surprised and disappointed because he has heard so much about the grandeur of Tsukimori Akio's hospitality. Since Mr. Tsukimori was a good friend of his family, he thought it was only proper to address the mistake to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Atobe, wait!" Tezuka said, going after Atobe in a chase.

The rest of them also followed, seeing Tezuka's unusual reaction.

Atobe searched room after room. Finally, he found the person sleeping on her job.

After cleaning up the house, Shiori was tired and sore from all the work. She was left in further shock to find out that the food supply has not been stocked. With whatever was left in the kitchen, she managed to whip up a simple meal for the players, knowing it was not enough. With no food to feed her, she mentally remembered to call for more supplies tomorrow before falling sleep with her face down on the back patio.

"Ah, so here she is, sleeping on the job with no regards to her duty." Atobe smiled wickedly.

"I have no time for such nonsense!" Sanada said, frowning yet again at the situation.

"That's enough, Atobe." Tezuka said sharply.

Atobe looked at Tezuka, "Oh, I'm surprised. How unlike you to be interested in such matter, Tezuka. Do you know who she is?" He looked interestingly at the woman in front of him.

Seeing as she was still asleep, Atobe had a sudden urge to see who she was. He quickly walked over and was put his hand on shoulder, when Shiori woke up to the conversation around her.

Seeing a stranger so close to her, Shiori gave a small gasp and instinctively slapped Atobe's hand away. The hasty movement caused her hair style to break and the mass of her hair went tumbling down her back.

As she stared wide eyed at the men before her, they also gasped at the unexpected surprise.

Despite wearing such plain garments, the young lady in front of them had the most striking features. Her midnight jet hair framed her lovely oval face, and was a great contrast to the beautiful pale grey eyes of the most unique color. There was an air of elegance and composure about her, which was one of the reasons that made her a well-known celebrity.

"You…you are…" Akutsu narrowed his eyes.

"…Millisant." Yukimura continued.

"Who?" Sanada questioned. Judging by the other's reaction, clearly, he was the only one who did not know who she was.

"Ah, the star of the Tsukimori Media Group…Millisant the idol, or should I say Tsukimori Shiori, heir to the company she represents." Atobe said slyly.

* * *

Here is the first chapter! The beginning will be a bit slow, but it will eventually warm up to the hot stuff! Thank you all for reading!


	3. First Photo Shoot

**EXPECTING THE UNEXPECTED COUPLE**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 2: First Photo Shoot

"Millisant…is the daughter of the Tsukimori Group?" Shiraishi repeated, watching as Shiori nodded.

"Tsukimori, I've been informed by your grandfather about your coming. It seems that we have missed each other's arrival. Please excuse us for the interruption. I am Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka stepped forth and bowed slightly.

Shiori flipped the heavy length of her hair to her back, and bowed back as well. "No, it should I who should apologize. Clearly, my hospitality and manners are lacking. I should have made my introduction first. However, I must admit I've received very little information about all of you." She took a look at her outfit and blushed a little. "I didn't intend to start off like this. Perhaps I may take a short moment to tidy up and we can all have a discussion about the next thirty days."

Tezuka nodded again and Shiori quickly went off to her room.

After fifteen minutes, Shiori found her guests in the dining room, finishing their meals. She looked down and smoothed her white blouse and skirt, before entering the room.

She walked to the front of the table and gracefully bowed again. "I must apologize about before. My name is Tsukimori Shiori and on behalf of my grandfather, I will be the hostess for your stay here. Please enjoy your time here and let me know if you have any needs."

"Oh?" Atobe looked at Shiori from top to bottom. He slowly stood up and walked next to her, bowing and taking her hand in a gentleman like manner. "My name is Atobe Keigo. Do you know that our families are acquainted?"

Shiori gently removed her hand and smiled, "Yes, I do. I have met your grandfather a few times in the past. He is a dear friend of the family and he has been extremely kind to me."

Though Shiori has heard many things about Atobe Keigo, but this is the first time she has met him in person. Since their family moved in the same circle, she has heard many of his exploits and achievements as the future master of the Atobe Group. Even though Atobe was only a few years her senior, he has a commanding presence in the room. With light purple hair and a pair of dark black eyes, the tear mole on his cheek was especially alluring to his overall complexion.

"Hmm, I expect to have a good time here, as I should deserve." Atobe replied.

"Of course." Shiori could only smile at his comment.

"Tsukimori, have you already dined?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes, of course." Shiori forced a smile, not wanting the men to know how pathetic the kitchen's offerings were. "I know tonight's meal seems…unbefitting. But this will all change tomorrow. You have my word, coach."

Tezuka was surprise that she has brought the topic up and was so honest about it, but he chose not to pursue the subject.

"Hi, my name is Shiraishi Kuranosuke from Osaka. How are you?" Shiraishi grinned at her.

"Nice to meet you." Shiori returned the smile, which made Shiraishi even happier. "Is it possible for me to have your autograph?"

"Ah…sure…" She said generously.

"Oh, ecstasy. The boys back home are going to be so jealous. Is it possible for me to take a photo with you too? My sister will never believe me if I don't have a photo to prove it."

"No problem."

"Thank you so much, Millisant…Ah…I mean….Tsukimori…" Shiraishi stammered.

Shiori beamed at him, making him scratch his head in embarrassment. Then she looked over at the other members.

"Akutsu Jin," The one with silver hair and amber eyes said coldly, then turned his head away without giving her a second look.

Shiori acknowledged his introduction, but did not push him to say more. He seemed quite uncomfortable to be here. She mentally noted to herself to make of an effort to make his stay more agreeable.

She looked over at Yukimura and Sanada, who she has met earlier. Yukimura returned with a kind smile, while Sanada's eyes hardened when looked at her. Shiori was a bit taken back by Sanada's obvious hostility. She wondered if she has done something to offend him.

Sanada was a bit surprised to find out about the girl's true identity. Now he understood why his grandfather was not against the idea of him coming. Clearly, his grandfather knew about this arrangement and kept certain details from him. Sanada was not at all happy about it. Moreover, he disliked her role as an idol, seeing them as a symbol of shallowness and childishness. Parading around in skimpy outfits and mock expressions on the media was not what Sanada would call productive. It's basically just propaganda and marketing.

"Oh, before I forget, there is something I have to let all of you know. Besides my role as the hostess, I have also several photo shoots scheduled to take place here. The set up crew will probably be arriving tomorrow, and I'll let them know so they will not disrupt the practices. If there is anything urgent and I am not in the house, please find me at the photo shoot."

"Photo shoot…preparing so early for the next season? My, my…must be a tough job being the idol…" Atobe said surprisingly.

"Tough…indeed…" Sanada couldn't help but be sarcastic.

Shiori only smiled and shrugged.

* * *

This was the first night of her guests' stay and since no staffs were present, Shiori thought it was a good idea to personally check on them at their room. Atobe, Tezuka, Yukimura and Shiraishi have all politely thanked her when she paid them a visit. When she knocked on Akutsu's door, he didn't even bother to answer. Sighing, Shiori made her way to Sanada's room, knocking lightly. She waited patiently at the door, not at all sure if Sanada will answer or not. The way he looked at her today was a bit intimidating. She was not a fool. His disdain of her had been quite hard to miss. Perhaps this was a good opportunity to try to get to know him a little bit better.

Shiori waited and knocked again. When there still was no answer, she sighed once more and turned to leave. All of a sudden, the door opened with a surprised Sanada looked down at her.

Sanada was taking a shower when he heard the door being knocked. He quickly dried and pulled on a tank top to see who was at the door. With his hair still dripping wet, Sanada thought it was Yukimura. But he was rather surprised to find Shiori at the door.

"What is it?" Sanada answered.

Shiori looked up at the frowning Sanada. Ever since she met him, he wore the same frowning expression at all time. Maybe pleasing this man will be the toughest challenge yet.

"I'm sorry for the interruption. I just want to make sure everything is alright, and you have everything you need." Shiori said politely.

"Yes, everything is fine. Thank you." Sanada took a step back, ready to close the door. "Well then, goodnight."

"Wait!" Shiori reached out and stopped him from closing the door. Sanada's brow furrowed in response.

"I'm sorry," Shiori said as she slowly removed her hands, "I…just don't know what I have done that might have offended you. If there is anything I can do to…I mean…I want us to get along of course…"

"It's nothing personal about you. It's more like what you represent." He cut in, sighed and tried to explain. Though he did not wish to come across as a rude person, he felt he should be honest about his feelings too. Sanada understood that his honest words will be harsh, but a public figure should have the tolerance for criticism, right?

"What I…represent?" Now Shiori was truly clueless. Does he mean as a member of the Tsukimori family, or as Millisant?

"You are Millisant, one of the top idols of this country, correct? I heard about you from classmates at school, your news are everywhere."

"I fail to see how that is a problem…" She lifted a brow.

"I am a practical person brought up in a traditional way. Wearing skimpy clothing and flaunting your figure is not exactly the kind of way I perceive as decent, especially for a woman."

"Then how do you expect companies to market? The clothes and accessories I wear are not going to speak for themselves. What is wrong with putting life into them?" Shiori couldn't believe her ears. In today's modern age and time, how could a teenager such as Sanada Genichirou, be such as old timer?

"I respect social evolution and market creativity, but persuading people with only glamorous looks and make up is not what I considered to be hard working." Sanada had the guts to look at her directly.

"So…essentially, you think idols are shallow, and that we just pose and blow a few kisses to get the sales moving, right?" Shiori held on to her breath, wanting to make sure she has not misunderstood his points.

"That's about it." He didn't even try to deny it.

Shiori has never felt so insulted and outraged. His viewpoints on idols made her so furious, that for the first time in her life, she really wanted to shout profanities. Seeing that she was a head shorter than he was, Shiori tried to calm herself down. After visibly took a few deep breaths, Shiori managed to hold her composure and said calmly, "Sanada, I know you must have worked very hard to get to where you stand today. But that is also true for many others, regardless of their profession. I don't think it is wise to just dismiss my hard work with stereotypical views, don't you agree?" Shiori said, determined to challenge him.

"I don't see any reason to change my opinion." He turned his head away and shrugged.

Shiori narrowed her eyes, "Yes, I remember now…Your grandfather is Sanada Genmon, correct? He is a stubborn but reasonable friend of my grandfather's. You remind me of him." She was sure Sanada was a person of reason as well, as long as there was a fair opportunity.

"So?" Sanada said. He didn't know how their conversation could possibly relate to his family.

"If you have the time tomorrow, please, do come for a visit at the photo shoot. For better or worse, I'm positive it will be a priceless experience."

"Why should I do that? I have an intensive training schedule set up." He replied, seeing no reason to go at all.

"If you do, then I'll have the gym open with all the necessary kendo equipment available for your use." Shiori baited him confidently. She has heard about the Sanada family's strict discipline of kendo and laido, and how this training has been incorporated into their daily morning routine.

Something flashed in Sanada's eyes. Tsukimori Shiori did have the power to provide the necessary space and items for his morning training. Sanada has always hated missing his morning meditation and kendo practice, whenever he was out of the house. This was indeed an attractive deal. Also, no matter what he will see, he has serious doubts that it will change his opinion.

"I'll see." He told her, not promising anything.

"Excellent!" Shiori smiled, "Oh, one more thing, if I do change your opinion, then you own me a favor."

"I never agreed to this." He said as a matter of fact.

"What's the harm? You're awfully confident about your opinions. Don't tell me you are scared…" She played his words against him.

"Certainly not! Fine, it will be as you said." He finally agreed.

"You have a deal!" To his surprise, she reached out and grabbed his hand, forging a promise and a battle of wits.

* * *

Next day, all the men headed toward the tennis court to begin their practice in the early morning. The photo shooting crew also arrived to begin the theme set up and makeup preparation. Shiori welcomed them and was immediately ushered off to do hair and makeup. From what she has learned, the entire crew was staying at a nearby cabin, where the rest of their equipment was also stored. Without her grandfather's consent, she was powerless to let them stay on the estate.

"Hi, Milli. Are you ready for the first shoot?' Izumi, the directing photographer said behind her.

"I'm always ready! You know that." Shiori blinked at her through the mirror in the front.

"Now that's why you are my favorite girl!" Izumi laughed. As one of the elite photographers, Izumi was one of the few people that knew about Shiori's identity in the Tsukimori family. But despite Shiori's status, she was a fun and dedicated person to work with on the set. It was always a pleasure to work with such a hard working young individual.

"Ok, let's go over this again. The theme today is the Greek mythology of "Kidnapping of Spring". You are familiar with the story of Hades and Persephone, right?" Izumi asked.

"Yes, I am familiar with it. Persephone is the Goddess of Spring, and when Hades visited the mortal world, he fell in love with her. The ruler of the underworld forcibly took her to the underworld, where he made her his dark queen." Shiori remembered studying this story from one of her lessons. She thought it was quite an interesting transformation for a goddess of harvest to eventually succumb and endure the endless darkness of the underworld.

"The makeup of the goddess of spring should be done in a while; we'll get ready the darker theme of the underworld queen in the afternoon." The stylist checked in with Izumi.

"Okay, see you guys later." Izumi nodded. Before she headed out, she turned and asked Shiori, "Milli, I saw some boys playing tennis in the back. Are they staying here as well?"

"Yes, they are going to stay here for a while. I've already told them about the shoot. There should be no problem." She answered casually.

"Okay." Izumi replied. She could have sworn she saw a familiar face in the crowd. Nevertheless, she shrugged it off and busily barking orders to the set.

* * *

"Is it noon already?" Shiraishi said while taking a drink of water. "Time flies when you're training with Tezuka."

"Good work. The morning session has ended. Be back here at two." Tezuka said to everyone. They have all just went through an exhausting work out. Tezuka was a strict coach, but no one complained.

"Say, Sanada. Why don't we go see the photo shoot? Tsukimori said it was ok to visit her." Yukimura looked sideways at his friend.

Sanada was reluctant, but he remembered his conversation with Tsukimori last night.

"Fine." He said shortly.

In the end, everyone decided to check it out. As they walked over to the open field where the shooting was taking place, they were surprised to find how quiet it was. The photographer's command was the only voice on the set.

"Alright…good work…look a little to the left…chin up…I need more poses…that's right…great…" Izumi said continually, taking one shot after another.

Sanada has never seen an actual photo shoot. He was mesmerized by Shiori's quick following of directions and how tough it was.

Shiori wore light earthy makeup, and a barley crown on her head. Dressed in a sleeveless pale cotton robe with a golden belled belt hanging loosely at her waist, she carried a bundle of flowers in her arm. Her long hair was slightly curled and let loose in the wind. She looked sweet and innocent, exactly like how a virgin goddess should be.

Shiori only has eyes for the camera, and ears for Izumi's orders. As the goddess of spring, Shiori kept her face soft and lively for the camera. She responded to Izumi's commands perfectly, with poses standing, sitting and lying on the ground. Shiori ignored the scorching sun and made excellent shots of all the frames. She angled her face and held the flowers to her breasts, tossed it in midair and danced with the nature surrounding her, tiny bells ringing from her belt as she moved. She lay down and let the flower petals scatter all over her body. She lost herself in the moment, and like Persephone, she never noticed a pair of hot eyes staring intently at her.

"Ok, that's a wrap to spring. Get some rest, everyone! We start again at sundown." Izumi wiped the sweat off of her face, and held her thumb out at Shiori. "Great job, Milli. Now get someone to put something on your skin. It's all red from the sun!"

Shiori could feel her cheeks burn from the sunshine. No doubt her face and arms were already red from the heat.

"Tonight, we're going to do some magic with the queen of the underworld." Izumi shooed her into the house. She smiled and turned around, noticing the boys for the first time. She narrowed her eyes and looked at them closely, then laughed joyously. "Well, well…this is a surprise. Keigo, it's been a while…" She walked over to Atobe.

"Izumi, I can hear your voice from a mile away." Atobe greeted the photographer.

"Little Keigo is all grown up. What are you doing here?" Izumi was surprised to find Atobe Keigo here. She hasn't seen him in two years since she photographed him for a business magazine. Back then, Izumi has never seen a more talented and cocky kid such as him. But in the end, she liked him anyways.

"You're still with Tsukimori Group, I see." Atobe smoothed his hair and said casually.

"Yup! They give the best kind of jobs around here. Anyways, who are the other boys? Introduce them to me." Izumi's eyes practically lit up when she looked at all of the young men in front of her.

As Atobe made the introductions, Izumi couldn't help but thank her own fortune.

Besides Atobe, these boys were a treasure, each of them perfect in their own way for her camera. She chuckled to herself as her imaginations ran wild. Atobe coughed uncomfortably and had to intervene to snap her out of it. The rest of them looked awkward and embarrassed by Izumi's reaction.

"So boys…did you enjoy the photo shoot? Milli is really good, isn't she? But you're in for a real treat. Tonight is when the fun begins." Izumi said proudly.

"What do you mean?" Akutsu asked.

"It means Izumi is ready to put some wild ideas into play." Atobe answered instead, knowing how Izumi functioned.

"Wild ideas…?" Sanada repeated, thinking back to how stunning Shiori looked. For the first time in his life, Sanada admitted perhaps modeling was not as simple as he thought it was.

"Ho ho ho…Just wait and see. Promise me you will all be here to see it. It's going to be spectacular for sure." Izumi promised, bugging all of them until they promised to be present.

* * *

"Alright guys! The star is here! Let's ready to rock this!" Izumi snapped as Shiori came out as the queen of the underworld.

Sanada held his breath still as he looked at her. Shiori was garbed in a low cut black satin dress with a long flowing hem, covering her slender legs and feet. A small gemmed circlet sat on the top of her head with black roses, and dark veils shadowing part of her face. Her grey eyes shone bright from the smoky eye makeup and lips colored in bloody red. The darkening sky and the strong contrast of her dress made her seem paler than usual. Also, a thin white snake curled itself on her left arm as the snake's blood red tongue darted in and out of the chilly wind. Shiori reached out and patted the small snake on the head.

"Wow! You look amazing…" Shiraishi complimented.

"Thank you." She said gently, a bit embarrassed to see all of them. When she saw Sanada, she smiled at him and made her way to the middle of the set.

The crew did a fantastic job setting up an underworld theme with a dark throne of magnificence.

"Ok, Milli. Give me your dark queen look." Izumi picked up her camera, her adrenaline pumping for action.

Shiori walked over to the throne and sat down regally. She closed her eyes for a minute to concentrate, and then she began to work it.

Sanada was shocked at the sudden change of her composure. She was no longer the innocent goddess at play earlier. Gone was the soft expression in the spring fields, and gone was the young lady who was without a single care in the world. The woman in front of them was the ice queen trapped in an eternal darkness. Her eyes spoke of sadness, anger, ruthlessness and strength. Her body spoke no innocence, but a lazy seduction and vulnerability.

Shiori moved from sitting to lying on the throne, throwing her legs over to the arm of the seat while bringing her hand to the back, letting her pet snake its way down her arm. She arched her back and long neck as dead leaves fell from the sky, and piled up around her. As Izumi frantically clicked her camera, Shiori moved instinctively again, standing this time. She picked up the hem of her dress in one hand and put her other hand on her waist, staring directly down at the camera in front of her. Then she curled the snake around her neck and put her arms around herself, turning her head to the side, letting her hair fall down for a profile of her face.

As Shiori held this pose for Izumi, she suddenly made eye contact with Sanada. He stared at her intently, never once taking his eyes off of her. Shiori was startled by his intensity and trembled slightly. Even though it was faint, Izumi paused to look at the girl in front of her.

Shiori, sensing the change in Izumi, focused her mind on the job again. She sat down gently at the feet of the throne, and rested the side of her face on an outstretched arm. She picked up the snake with her other hand and brought it down for a kiss. After more shots, Izumi was finally satisfied with today's work.

"Alright, now that is a wrap everyone." Izumi said delightfully, signaling everyone to call it a day. As Shiori got up and walked to her, Izumi was extremely happy with today's result. "Milli, you are still the best. I love working with you!" She yelled gleefully. She had the snake moved out of the way before giving her model a big hug.

Izumi was so excited about Shiori's performance today, not to mention this was only the first of the sets to come. She was particularly curious because even though Milli has always been wonderful to shoot, she seemed different today. Could it be because of the boys here? The more she thought about it, the more devious she became.

Izumi's so lost in her imagination; she was smiling evilly to herself.

"Izumi! I-Z-U-M-I!" Shiori had to practically shout in her ears to get her to snap out of it.

"What? Oh, right. I'll be in touch with the schedule and editing. Got to go now, bye bye boys and girl." Then she rushed off like the wind.

* * *

When dinner was served, it was a huge improvement compared to yesterday.

"Hi, I hope today's dinner will make up for the inadequacy of yesterday's." Shiori panted as she put plates after plates on the table. Since the dinner involved so much work, she didn't even have time to remove the heavy makeup from the photo shoot.

She quickly finished placing the servings and took the seat at the front of the table.

"Acceptable. Finally, something befitting to my tongue." Atobe said as he picked up his dining utensils.

Shiori breathed a huge sigh of relief. She also happily started digging in when Yukimura asked her, "Are you alright? You don't look so good…"

Shiori looked up in surprise, "No no…I'm fine. Perhaps just a bit tired from the shoot. I'll be okay." She gave Yukimura a gratifying smile.

"Say…it seems a bit unfair for you to shoulder so many chores in the house. Perhaps you can let us help you." Yukimura kindly offered.

"No, really, it's not necessary. You're all guests here…" Shiori didn't want to think about how her grandfather will react, knowing the guests was doing chores for her.

"It's alright. I really must insist. It won't hinder our practice, of course. Tezuka…?" Yukimura looked over at the coach, Tezuka merely nodded.

"It's settled down. We'll all help in any way we can, as long as we live here." Shiraishi agreed.

The rest of them had no choice but to follow, seeing that the coach has already decided.

"…ok…" Shiori finally gave up, "Actually, I wanted to ask if it is okay for me to see you all practice? I promise I won't get in the way."

"It's your estate, after all. Be prepared to be dazzled by my skills!" Atobe said.

"It's fine." Tezuka said shortly, knowing that the players were used to having audiences to watch them play.

"Then it's settled." Shiori said. It's been a long time since she's seen tennis matches in person. She vaguely remembered seeing some boys play when she was little, and somehow, she received a head injury from the game. Since then, she's never entered the tennis court again. Now was a good time to see some action, since there was no planned photo shoot tomorrow.

* * *

Sanada swung the racquet again and again, running left and right by accurately hitting the ball while alternating between forehand and offhand. After dinner, he excused himself for some practice alone. He stopped and try to catch his breath after a few hundred swings.

When he looked up, he saw Shiori standing behind him at the top of the staircase.

"No doubt you came to continue last night's discussion." He turned towards her, as she slowly walked in front of him.

"No, I was just curious why you were out here by yourself." She looked up at him, with her hands behind her back.

"…" He looked steadily at him.

"Alright, alright, I admit. I'm dying of curiosity, are you happy?" She threw her hands out, "So…?" She leaned a little forward towards him.

Sanada coughed uncomfortably and back a step. "It's um…not too bad…"

Shiori's eyes lit up and held a faint spark of laughter, "Not…too bad…?"

Sanada could feel his cheeks burning up; he quickly looked away and stated, "I mean…perhaps modeling is not exactly what I thought it was…"

"Really?"

"Don't get me wrong. I still have my reserves about idols and the business," He said strictly, "But I have to admit…"

"?" She cocked her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

"…You looked beautiful…" He looked down at her and said softly.

Shiori widened her eyes and blushed a crimson red. This was the first time she's seen Sanada's smile, with his dark eyes locked onto her's. She was glad that he did not smile often, because it was truly irresistible. They stood just watching each other in a mesmerizing moment.

"Sanada, are you out here?" Yukimura's voice called from the house, breaking the moment between them.

"I…um…I better go…" Sanada replied, quickly walking over to pick up his stuffs.

"Wait!" Shiori said, stopping him. She reached up and gently adjusted his cap with both of her hands. "There, it was crooked." She smiled.

"Th…thank you." He said shortly, and quickly walked past her without turning back.

* * *

It was really tough going over the photo shoot! I wanted to make it as detailed as possible since modeling is all about body language! I would really appreciate constructive criticism! Thank you!


	4. A Kiss to Remember

**EXPECTING THE UNEXPECTED COUPLE**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 3: A Kiss to Remember

Sanada opened his eyes and got up from bed. He took a look at his cellphone, which showed the time to be at 3:51am. Even though he was not at home, he still stuck to his habit of morning training at four am. After washing up, he decided to go downstairs for a run. When he opened the door, he found a letter in front of his room. Curiously, he picked it up and opened it.

The letter did not specify who it was from, but it only said that the gym was available for use. Sanada wasn't entirely sure if it was Shiori who has put the letter here. Since it was still early and no one is up yet, he decided to go have a look at the gym.

When he got there, he turned on the lights. Instantly, he was stunned to find rows of shinai (Bamboo swords) and bokken (wooden swords) lined up against the wall. A suit of traditional kendo clothing was also neatly folded besides the swords. When he picked up the suit, he was further impressed because the size fitted him to perfection. Lastly, water and a small snack were also prepared on a tray, just beside the clothing.

Sanada was in awe, more speechless than ever. Even though technically he lost the bet to Shiori, she was still thoughtful enough to go through with the trouble of preparing all this for his morning routine. He was really grateful for her help.

"Shiori, just what kind of a person are you…" He said to himself. In all eighteen years of his life, he's never really talked to any girls or have any real female friends. The only women he was closed to was his mother and sister-in-law. After entering senior high school, many girls showed their affection towards him, but he never paid them any attention. Somehow, he knew Shiori was different than the girls at school. But it puzzled him as to what made her different. The more he got to know her, the more he wanted to find out.

Sanada shook his head, trying to shake some sense into himself. No, he will think this through at another time. Right now, he needed to focus and start on his morning meditation.

After breakfast, all of them proceeded to the court to start practice. Shiori accompanied them, eager to see how they all play. She seated herself on the bench and watched from a distance. Tezuka started them off on a jog and warm up game against each other. After the warm up, Tezuka ordered for a competition between Shiraishi and Akutsu.

As told by Yukimura, Shiori was completely blown away by Shiraishi's perfect tennis and Akutsu's flexibility and power. She never considered herself a tennis fan, but the game was so exciting to watch. Despite Akutsu's attempt to hit Shiraishi with the ball, Shiraishi was able to protect himself by agilely avoiding and returning the play.

During their game, Tezuka walked over and sat next to her. "What do you think of the game?"

"It's very interesting. Thank you for letting me come!" She said sweetly, not taking her eyes off of the ball.

Tezuka didn't say anything. Shiori's presence seemed to have affected the players for the better. They might be playing a little differently than their usual self, but they were playing better too. It might not be a bad idea to have her around and to see how it would go.

"You are welcome here anytime." Tezuka said while staring straight at the court.

Shiori turned to look at Tezuka, "Are you sure? I won't get in the way?"

"Yes, it is not a problem."

"I accept the offer. Thank you!" Shiori smiled joyously, seemingly relaxed.

Tezuka stole a quick peek at her, wondering back to the day he met with Tsukimori Akio. The old man visited him at his home all of a sudden, with a request to coach a team of his former rivals. Tezuka at first wanted to reject the strange offer, but Akio was prepared for him. He promised Tezuka that he was allowed to leave the camp, should his commitments needed him elsewhere. Also, somehow, Akio got in touch with his instructor in Germany, who in turn asked Tezuka for this favor. In the end, it was hard to say no. What puzzled Tezuka the most was why Akio wasn't here himself, but instead, had his granddaughter come. Was this some kind of high society scheme? What exactly was the meaning to all this?

Tezuka sighed. He shouldn't bother with problems that has no solutions.

He turned his attention back to the game. The players selected for this camp were some of the best players he has played since junior high school. In the years he has grew to know them, their skills have significantly improved with time. Tezuka respected each of the players and the talents they have.

* * *

Shiori left the court to prepare for lunch. She thought about the meal plan and quickened her pace to the kitchen. Once she has made up her mind, she immediately put her plans to action.

"I need rice, pork, carrots, onions…" She counted, while looking for the ingredients in the large storage room. Finally, in the corner, she found a large sack of rice.

Shiori crossed her arms and looked troubled at the heavy sack, sighing as she began dragging the sack towards the kitchen. The mass of the sack caused her to be winded, when suddenly the bag was lifted off of the ground. Shiori turned and found Akutsu behind her, pulling the sack up with one hand.

"Akutsu! I thought you were practicing." She exclaimed.

"I was." He said silently. He hauled the sack to his back, "Where do you want this?"

"Just on the counter is fine." Shiori said quickly, pointing to where he should put the rice down.

Akutsu walked over and laid the sack on the table with ease. "You need help with anything else?"

Shiori was taken back by his offer. From what little she has observed of Akutsu Jin, he has always been the aloof lone wolf of the group. Whenever he did speak, he was often rude, sarcastic and conceited. Furthermore, he tends to mistaken everything as a direct order to him. Honestly, his attitude did not inspire any favorable impression in her.

But seeing as how he was the first to volunteer his help to her, Shiori now has a much different opinion of him.

"Um…yes…I need a few things in the storage. If you don't mind, could you get them for me?" Shiori asked politely.

Akutsu didn't say anything, he just walked away to bring back the list of ingredients she has named. When he brought them out, he put all of it in the center of the kitchen.

When he was about to turn and go, Shiori walked up to him and offered him a glass of water. Akutsu took it without hesitation and wolfed it down in one gulp. Shiori waited to take the glass, only to find a scratch on his hand.

"There's s scratch on your hand." She grabbed his hand to point it out. Akutsu almost jump when she grabbed him, immediately wanting to shout at her to let him go. He tried to free his hand but she wouldn't let go. She pulled him over and forced him to sit down.

"Akutsu, hold still. I need to fix this up. Wait here while I get the first aid kit." She sat him down and quickly went to get a box. When she returned, she pulled out a cotton swap, iodine and a bandage.

"It's just a scratch…" Akutsu said uncomfortably, not at all sure what the big deal was. He was used to getting cuts and wounds.

"You should never underestimate a cut. It could lead to a serious infection." She said sternly.

"Chi!" He responded. Ever since his childhood, he's had countless injuries from fights with other kids. Growing up with only a single mother has made him different than his classmates. He has always been an easy target for ridicule and pranks, but eventually, he learned to shut the bullies up by becoming a bigger bully. People preyed on the weak and give way to the strong. That has always been his philosophy in life. Only his mother has ever given a damn about him.

For some reason, Shiori's action has touched a soft spot in him.

Akutsu only offered to help her because he thought she might put in a good word for him with her grandfather. It would help him considerably with getting his hands on the money. Akutsu was used to scheming and playing dirty. He wouldn't mind fawning over the girl if it meant swaying the old man's good grace in his favor.

"There you go, all patched up." She said as she finally put the bandage on. Shiori closed the first aid box and smile warmly at him. "Thank you for the help. I really appreciate it."

Her simple words of gratitude and friendliness caught Akutsu by surprise.

"Honestly, I thought you were a bit scary, and hard to get along." She admitted, "But I see I was wrong. You're a kind-hearted person."

Her words and smile made Akutsu stood up in a hurry. He turned and left without a word, afraid she might see the suspicious shade of red on his face.

"Did I say something wrong?" Shiori wondered to herself.

* * *

After lunch, Shiori amused herself by picking up a few books in the library and headed to the confinement of her own room. She picked up the book that intrigued her the most and started reading and taking notes. Even though she has a busy schedule, she's always found time for her love of designing. Working in the fashion industry, she was in constant contact with glamor and materials. Fascinated, she enjoyed conversing with various top designers and artists for inspiration of her own. Yet deep down inside, she knew her grandfather would never tolerate her the time to pursue the life of a designer.

Shiori looked down at her own rough sketch. She has an interesting idea in mind, and this was the perfect time to put it into action.

Grinning to herself, she picked up her cellphone and dialed a set of familiar numbers. "Hello? Hi, Izumi…"

* * *

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Tezuka said suddenly during dinner.

Everyone stopped and focused their attention to Tezuka.

"What is it, Tezuka?" Atobe asked, putting down a glass of water.

"I will be returning to Germany tonight for a few days. In the meantime, I have customized a schedule for each of you to follow until I return."

"It is…a bit sudden. Is everything okay?" Shiori asked with concern.

"There's nothing to worry about. I will take care of it. Oh, just in case, Tsukimori, I need to ask you for a favor." Tezuka looked at Shiori and asked sternly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"In the time of my absence, I was wondering if you could supervise the players' progress in your spare time."

"You mean…make sure they are following your instructions?"

"Yes."

"Of course, it's nothing major. I'll be happy to do it." She smiled.

"We don't need a babysitter, Tezuka." Sanada replied sharply.

"Think of her as my eyes and ears. I expect a full report so I can pick up where I left off quickly."

"I understand." Shiori smiled sweetly. "Have you already arranged for your pick up?"

"Yes, your grandfather has already provided the necessary instructions. My ride should be here in an hour." Tezuka looked at his watch. He handed Shiori a small notebook, then went upstairs to finish his packing.

* * *

As Tezuka stated, Tsukimori's chauffeur arrived right on schedule and drove Tezuka towards to airport. The rest of the men washed up and somehow all found their way to the recreation room.

"Hey, what do you think of Tezuka's sudden absence?" Shiraishi asked Yukimura.

"What about it? We all know Tezuka is a busy person. Probably has something quite urgent for him to take off." Yukimura shrugged.

"Maybe you're right." Shiraishi sighed. He was really looking forward to playing Tezuka. It's really a shame that he had to go back to Germany all of a sudden. But at least this camp didn't turn out too boring. In the time they have all spent together, Shiraishi felt that he has gotten to know the other guys better….well, maybe except Akutsu. Akutsu Jin was such a loner. It's a both strange and miraculour for him to be here participating and listening to Tezuka's instruction. Akutsu's dangerous reputation as a tennis player and troublemaker were both legendary in the high school tennis world.

"Hey, since we're all here and bored. Why don't we have a little fun?" Shiraishi suddenly spotted table tennis apparatus and suggested a game.

"No, thank you. I have training elsewhere." Sanada got up and politely refused.

"Oh, afraid to take up on a challenge?" Atobe said slyly. Sanada stopped in his tracks and turned around with a frown. He walked over to the table and picked up a table tennis racquet. Atobe smiled to himself and also did the same.

"Great! How about Atobe and Akutsu, versus Yukimura and Sanada?" Shiraishi suggested.

"Fine, Rikkaidai will not accept any defeat." Yukimura stated and pulled off his hanging jacket over his shoulders.

"Why the hell do I have to play? Don't command me!" Akutsu said disdainly.

"Come on, it's only a friendly match. What is the harm?" Shiraishi said in an easygoing tone.

"Who made you the arbiter?" Atobe shot back.

"I did." He smiled."

"Excuse me. Are you all here?" Shiori suddenly popped into the room, carrying a tray of drinks.

"You can take my place while she be the judge then." Akutsu said loudly, throwing his racquet down.

"No, that can't do." Shiraishi said. He walked over and gently ushered Shiori inside. Shiori looked confused at all of them while letting Shiraishi took the tray off of her hands and sat her down on a chair.

"Shiraishi, what's going on?" Shiori asked, feeling the building stress in the room.

"Tsukimori cannot be the judge." Shiraishi said in an apologetic tone.

"Why not?" Akutsu asked.

"Because she is the prize. You can't be both the judge and the prize. It's clearly breaking the rules!"

"Prize?" Shiori pointed to herself. When did she consent to being a prize?

"Whichever team wins, a winner can be chosen to receive a beautiful kiss from the fair lady." Shiraishi finally announced.

"A….a kiss?" Shiori gasped, thinking this was taking it a bit far.

"Don't get me wrong," He put his hands up in defense, evading all the dagger looks being thrown at him. "It is just a friendly peck on the cheek. Nothing more than that. What do you all say?"

"I have no problem." "Fine." Yukimura and Atobe said without hesitation. Sanada wore a long face while Akutsu had a troubled look.

"Tsukimori….no, Shiroi…you don't mind I call you by your first name, right?" Seeing Shiori nodded, "I hope you don't take offense at the game I've set up."

Shiori didn't know if she should go along or not. In truth, she thought it was a bit awkward, especially since she's only known them for a few days. On the other hand, Yukimura and Atobe didn't seem bothered by all these in the slightest, which made her think she was the only one that was being shy. While she was having an internal debate inside of her, Yukimura came over and patted her head softly.

"Don't worry, it's just a brotherly peck on the cheek. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Shiori widened her eyes in surprise, then softened her features. "…It's ok, it's just a game. I'm fine with it."

Upon hearing her answer, Sanada's face darkened slightly.

"Then it's decided. Both teams get ready!" Shiraishi said energetically. He stood at the side of the table and threw a pingpong ball at Atobe. Atobe caught it with one hand and began his serve.

The game was intense right from the start, each applying their own signature moves from tennis to table tennis. But Yukimura's skills at stealing his opponent's senses gradually paid off and just barely overwhelmed Atobe and Akutsu. Overall, it was a splendid match and a hard won victory for Team Yukimura and Sanada.

"Winners, Yukimura and Sanada!" Shiraishi announced, feeling pumped from watching the exciting game.

"Not bad." Atobe commented, while taking out a designer brand handkerchief and wiping the sweat from his face.

"Now for the prize…" Shiraishi walked over to her and bowed. Shiori blushed deeply when everyone focused on her. She quickly looked down in embarrassment.

"It's ok, I was only kidding!" Shiraishi bend down and whispered in front of her.

Yukimura also walked next to her, "Yes, I apologize if we've made you feel uncomfortable. It's enough to just enjoy watching us play. I wasn't planning on going through with it anyways."

Shiori looked up at him in appreciation. She was feeling really awkward about giving one of them a kiss. But Shiraishi and Yukimura's kind words brought a small smile back to her face. When she was about to thank them for helping her out, she managed a glimpse of Sanada's somewhat scornful expression before turning his head away.

All of a sudden, a tiny spark of annoyance flashed through her eyes. She stood up gracefully, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. "A Tsukimori always honors an agreement. I will be no exception in this case."

"Shiori, are you sure?" Shiraishi frowned, not wanting her to force herself.

She turned around and flashed a sweet smile at Shiraishi, "Positive!"

Afterwards, Shiori turned to face Yukimura, preparing to go through with the promise. She reached up and tried to grab Yukimura's shoulders with her hands, but Yukimura gently held her hands and whispered next to her ears, "I'm honored, Shiori. But your kiss is not meant for me." When he pulled back, he was met with Shiori's surprised face.

Yukimura wasted no time. He removed himself out of the way and pushed Shiori towards Sanada.

Shiori gasped and lost her footing, which caused her to stumble towards Sanada. Sanada had no alternative but to catch her. But the impact caused both of them to fall down on the floor.

Besides the slight pain in his back, the only thing that Sanada felt was a soft body with a whiff of citrus smell from her long dark hair, hanging over his face. Instinctively, he reached his left hand out to balance her on her waist. With his right hand, he reached out to push her long black hair away from his face and to flip it behind her back. While doing so, his hand slid across her blushing porcelain cheek, which caused his heart to beat a little bit faster

Shiori, on the other hand, after recovering from her disorientation, found herself in an awkward position of lying on top of Sanada. She could feel the contour of his body and the ripe muscles beneath his clothes. Mortified, she looked up and found herself staring straight into his eyes.

"Sanada…" She whispered, feeling his hand at her waist, as she slowly sat up from his embrace. Shiori looked long and deep at the masculine face in front of her, thinking why this man gave her such a strong impression. He was not particularly handsome than some of the models she had to work with, nor was he even ever courteous towards her. But somehow, she felt attracted to his stoic face and disciplined personality. Even though she has only met him for a short amount of time, she was honest to herself to admit that perhaps she wanted to get to know him even more.

After she was able to sit up, Sanada quickly removed his hands at her side. However, he could not forget the softness of her skin, and the femininity that he has felt just a second ago. He had a sudden urge to pull her back against his body and run his hands through that waterfall of silky dark hair. Staring at her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, Sanada cursed at his own reckless thought and disciplined himself mentally.

"You can get up now." Sanada said, trying to resume a poker face.

Shiori just stared at him, regardless of the others in the room.

Just when Sanada tried to pull away, Shiori grabbed both sides of his shirt and pulled him down face to face. "Not yet, I still haven't fulfilled my end of the bargain."

Sanada's hand whipped up to grabbed her hands, but it was not fast enough to push her away. Before he could respond, she leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his right cheek.

Sanada's eyes widened as his mind went blank for a second. He agilely jump back onto his feet and backed away for a few steps. He reached up with his hand and felt as if he's been seared by her kiss.

Instead of looking at him, Shiori gently pushed herself back on her feet. She dusted the dust off of her clothing with her hands, and turned towards Shiraishi, "That was a wonderful game to watch. Thank you for inviting me!" Then she quickly made her escape as fast as she could and back into her room.

Once slamming the door shut, Shiori leaned on the door and covered her face with her hands, feeling her cheeks burned and her heart raced to an incredible speed.

This was the boldest thing she has ever done in her life. As a professional model, she has to have many physical contact s with male models. But due to her young age and her family's protection, all physical contacts were kept minimal. Shiori could not believe she had the courage to kiss a man she has only met for days.

She walked over to her desk and poured herself a glass of water. What will Sanada think of her now? Was he angry? How will she ever face him tomorrow?

It was not until now that the full force of what she has down finally set in. Shiori sighed, happy and distraught over the fact that she's finally interested in someone. But not just anyone, she interested in Sanada Genichirou.

What did she know about him? Let's see, he's a famous tennis player and kendo master, and he's the grandson of Sanada Genmon. Anything else? No.

"Sanada Genichirou, what am I going to do about you? I'm clueless as to what I'm supposed to do next…" She muttered to herself as she looked out of the window. "Tonight is definitely a sleepless night…"

* * *

Finally have time to update the story! Please enjoy!


End file.
